


I don't want a soulmate.

by itz_blakey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Soulmate AU, but i changed it a tiny bit, but mainly Fluff (I think), the one with the tattoos that say what the first thing your soulmate will say to you is, tiny mention of an anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey
Summary: Virgil isn't very fond of the whole soulmates thing. His parents are expecting his soulmate to be a woman but Virgil knows better. But he isn't ready to tell them. Naturally when he meets his soulmate, he tries to push him away.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	I don't want a soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see it in the tags: (TW)There's a small mention of an anxiety attack.
> 
> (Edit: I hope it's easier to read this now. :D This actually has paragraphs now instead of the huge text block it was before.)

Virgil was sitting on his bed just staring at his wrist. He knew he was going to meet his soulmate eventually. But he really didn't want to. His parents were obsessed with this whole soulmate thing. They were contiously asking him if he had finally met "her". Not once did they consider his soulmate might be a man. He wasn't so sure if they would be as excited as they currently were if they found out that his soulmate wasn't a woman. Virgil didn't like having a soulmate. He wasn't sure whether that was because his parents were annoyingly obsessed with this mystery person he had yet to meet or that he wasn't ready to come out as gay. He spent more time staring at the black words on his wrist than he'd like to admit. He seriously didn't want to meet his soulmate. But at the same time he couldn't help wondering what kind of person he was. "Sweetie! Time for school!", his mom called from downstairs. Virgil got up from his bed and picked up his backpack. "Coming!", he replied. He took his time going downstairs. He wished his parents a good morning and hurriedly made himself a sandwich, so he could eat on the way to the bus stop. "I'm leaving now. See you later.", he let his parents know and hit the road. 

Today was one of those days again. He wished he could have just stayed in bed. When he was close enough to the bus stop to be able to see it, the bus was already there. "Shit...", Virgil muttered to himself and started sprinting towards the bus. He almost made it in time. Almost. When he arrived at the bus stop the bus' doors closed. Virgil watched the bus drive away. "Of fucking curse. Just my fucking luck.", Virgil cursed. He sat down on a bench. After all, all he could do was wait for the next bus. He saw a tall guy running towards him from the direction the bus had driven off to. He stopped in front of Virgil. 

Before he could say anything, Virgil told him: "The bus is gone if that's what you were going to ask.". 

The guy looked really startled for a few seconds before replying: **"Darn it... Well, at least I have such cute company."**. Virgil's eyes went wide. It couldn't be. He quickly rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie, revealing the words that guy had just said in black cursive writing. He looked up at the guy again. 

"You're...", he started. The guy showed him his wrist. He had hoped that it was just a coincidence but his wrist said **"The bus is gone if that's what you were going to ask"**. "I'm Roman and you?", his soulmate introduced himself. 

"Virgil.", he responded. Roman sat down next to him. "Do you know when the next bus will arrive?", Roman asked. "In like an hour, we'll be incredibly late.", Virgil replied. 

"But look on the bright side! We have an entire hour to get to know each other!", Roman exclaimed. "No, thank you.", Virgil huffed. Roman was extremely caught off guard by that response. This was his soulmate after all. Why wouldn't he want to get to know him? He had just met him and already managed to screw it up somehow. "Why not?", Roman asked. 

"I... I'm not into guys.", Virgil lied. "Nonsense, you're my soulmate. There's no way you're not into guys.", Roman said, "So what is this really about?". Virgil sighed. 

"Look. I'm not a big fan of this whole soulmate thing. My parents are super annoying everytime it becomes a conversation topic. Plus they expect my soulmate to be a woman. I don't want to disappoint them. So I guess I'm just scared? I don't want to have to keep a relationship from them because I don't want to come out to them. And you know how this thing goes. We will fall in love if we get to know each other. It's our stupid destiny.", he explained. 

"Oh... That's understandable... I was so excited to finally meet my soulmate. I kept fantasising about our future together and what you might be like. This isn't anything like I expected it to be. But if you don't want anything to do with me, I can't change that.", Roman replied. Virgil felt extremely guilty seeing the frown on Roman's face. 

"I thought about what you might be like a lot too..", Virgil admitted, "I wish I wasn't such a coward, so we could make this work...". 

"You're not a coward! Coming out is very scary. I didn't come out to my parents until 3 years after I figured out I wasn't straight. Does that make me a coward?", Roman argued. Virgil shook his head in response. "Then you're not a coward either.", Roman insisted. 

"I guess you're right...", Virgil muttered. "I know.", Roman chuckled, "Tell me a bit more about yourself. What do you like to do in your free time?". Virgil - despite not wanting to talk to Roman earlier - replied: "Well... I love listening to music. I'm really into Emo. I love singing and I spend most of my time on tumblr.". 

"Oh, I adore singing!", Roman declared, "I listen to Emo sometimes too. I can't deny that the music is good. I also love drawing and acting! Or any kind of creative work for that matter ". 

"We should sing a duet some day.", Virgil suggested. "I would love that.", Roman replied without any hesitation. 

"But no lovey-dovey pop songs, we're definitely not at that stage of our relationship yet.", Virgil said jokingly, "I'm talking Mcr or Panic!.". 

"That's alright by me.", Roman said, "So... Do you still want nothing to do with me?". 

"I would be lying if I said yes.", Virgil admitted. Roman started beaming with joy. "Fuck, why are you so cute?", the emo muttered. 

"You think I'm cute?", Roman laughed. "Well yeah... Especially with that look on your face.", Virgil grumbled. 

"I think we already established that I think you're cute, right? Cause I think you're cute.", his soulmate said. "No, I'm not.", Virgil protested. "Yes, you are. You're really really cute.", the other insisted. 

"Whatever.", Virgil scoffed. He turned his face away, so Roman wouldn't see that he was blushing. "I'm sorry, my chemically imbalanced romance. I didn't mean to embarass you.", Roman said. 

"Don't call me that.", Virgil retorted. "Sorry. I like giving people nicknames. I just came up with that one.", Roman apologised. "It's okay. It's kinda endearing, actually.", Virgil admitted. 

They went on to talk for a while before the bus finally arrived. They got on the bus and sat down next to each other. "Do you mind if I listen to some music on one ear?", Virgil asked. 

"I have a better idea. Give me the other ear bud. I wanna listen too.", Roman suggested. Virgil shrugged. He took his phone and his headphones out of his backpack and plugged in the headphones. Then he put one ear bud into his right ear and gave Roman the other one to put it into his left ear. He put his playlist on shuffle and Come Home With Me from Hadestown started playing. 

"You like musicals?", Roman asked. "Did I forget to mention that?", Virgil responded with another question, "Yeah, I do. Hadestown is currently my favorite.". 

"Mine too!", Roman exclaimed. They spent the entire bus ride gushing about their favorite musicals. Virgil really liked Roman. He was good-looking. He was really nice and they even shared a few interests. It scared him how much he already liked Roman. They arrived at the school and hurried to their classes. But not before exchanging phone numbers because Roman insisted.  


A few weeks passed and texting Roman quickly replaced being on tumblr as Virgil's main activity. He didn't tell his parents that he had met his soulmate. He didn't like lying to them but he was too scared to tell the truth. It was a sunny afternoon and Virgil had gotten home from school 2 hours ago. He saw his phone's screen light up because of a notification. He became really excited when he saw that Roman had texted him. "Wanna meet up at that park near your house?", he mouthed as he read the message. He typed in: "Why, of course I do.", added a red heart and sent it. Oh no. Was the heart too much? He didn't have a lot of time to freak out because Roman immediately replied: "Great! See you soon." with a red heart at the end. He went from freaking out about the red heart at the end of his message to freaking out about the red heart at the end of Roman's message really quick. He hurried downstairs and told his parents: "I'm meeting up with Patton.", while putting on his shoes. He didn't even wait for a reply. He rushed outside and went to the park as fast as he could. 

Roman was already there when he arrived. "We really need to talk.", he said and held a beautiful bouquet of roses out to Virgil. It would be an understatement to say that Virgil was a little taken aback. He hestitantly accepted the roses while fighting the urge to hide his blushing face. 

"Thank you..", Virgil said, a small smile forming on his face, "What did you want to talk about?". "I wanted to talk about us.", Roman replied. 

Virgil felt panic rising up inside him. "What is it?", Virgil stammered. "I know you said you didn't want to date me because you don't want to have a secret relationship behind your parents back but...", Roman started to explain. He took Virgil's free hand and looked him straight in the eyes before softly uttering: "I fell in love with you, Virgil.". 

Virgil's eyes went wide and he kept looking back and forth between their touching hands and Roman's face. "Are you serious?", he asked, a part of him hoping he wasn't and another part of him ready to celebrate if he was. 

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?", Roman responded. "I... I fell in love with you too.", Virgil confessed. Upon hearing that, Roman was bursting with joy. "You did? Then... Do you think we can make this work?", he asked. 

"I don't know... I really want to.. But my parents-", Virgil said. He was interrupted by Roman exclaiming: "Don't worry about your parents! Right now you're here with me. So how do you wanna go on from here?". 

Virgil put the rose bouquet on a bench next to them and took a few steps closer to Roman. They were standing so close to each other that the noses were almost touching. 

"What are you waiting for?", Roman asked with a cocky smile on his face. Virgil playfully rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Roman's cheek before crashing their lips together. 

Roman closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment. They didn't kiss for a very long time. It was as short as it was sweet and loving. They felt themselves yearning for their lips to meet again as soon as it was over. "Wow.", Roman said. Virgil chuckled. "Couldn't have said it better.", he replied. They sat down on the bench Virgil had set down the bouquet and Virgil cuddled up to Roman. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on that park bench. Eventually Virgil had to head back home. "One last thing! Are we a thing now?", Roman asked. Virgil simply nodded. 

"So... You're my boyfriend now.", Roman stated. He suddenly became very giggly. "I like how that sounds. My boyfriend.", he said in between the cutest giggles Virgil had ever heard. 

"I like it too.", Virgil replied, "I really need to go now.". He gave Roman a peck on the lips and they said their goodbyes. Then Virgil hurried back home. 

"Hi, sweetie! Did you have fun?", his mom greeted him. "Yeah, I-", Virgil started his sentence only to be interrupted by his mom gasping. He shot a confused look at her. 

"Your mark!", she squealed. His dad came running and grabbed Virgil's arm. He rolled up his son's sleeve and had a similar reaction to his wife. And then Virgil realised. That stupid mark changed color after you shared your first kiss with your soulmate. He had kissed Roman, so of course his soulmate mark had changed color. And of course his parents just had to notice it. 

"You finally met her!", Virgil's mom cheered. "Tell us everything.", his dad added. "I-", he croaked. He slowly felt himself losing control over his breathing and his fight or flight reflexes took over. 

He turned around and sprinted upstairs to his room. He barely managed to lock the door before falling to the ground. He rocked back and forth and started hyperventilating. His parents were knocking on the door but he could barely hear them. He was losing his grip on reality. Then he heard his phone buzz. He took his phone with shaking hands and saw that Roman had texted him. Perfect timing. He had noticed the change of color of the mark too and asked if Virgil was alright. Virgil typed in what happened - many typos happening due to his shaking hans - and sent a reply. 

He got a little spooked when he saw that Roman was calling him but he picked up anyway. "Virge, can you tell me 5 things you can see?", Roman asked. "I see... My phone. My bed. My lamp. My Mcr albums. And my headphones.", Virgil counted out. 

"Good job!", Roman commended him, "Now tell me 4 things you can touch.". "My phone. My legs. The floor. The door.", Virgil did as he was told. His breathing started to even out again.

"You're doing good so far. Now three things you can hear.", Roman continued. "My parents, the knocking on the door, you.", Virgil was slowly calming down as he spoke. 

"Good. Now two things you can smell.", Roman had memorised this routine for moments like this. He wanted to be able to help. "The food downstairs. And for some reason you.", Virgil was almost completely calmed down now. To him it felt like Roman was right next to him even though they were just talking on the phone. 

"And one thing you can taste?", Roman asked. "A bland taste in my mouth.", Virgil replied. "And you did it! Congratulations!", Roman cheered, "How are you feeling? Do you want me to come over and cuddle?". 

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks. I would love to but what about my parents?", his emo boyfriend answered. "Maybe they can handle the truth?", Roman suggested. Virgil sighed. 

"This is gonna go horribly wrong. But I really need your cuddles. And I'll have to tell them soon anyway.. I know they won't let this go.", he said. 

"I'll be at your door in 5 minutes!", and with that Roman hung up. Virgil unlocked his door and opened it. He looked at his confused parents and said: "Someone is coming over.". 

"Is it her? Your soulmate?", his dad gasped. Virgil didn't say anything and went downstairs. He waited for Roman and ignored all of his parents' attempts of talking to him. Finally the door bell rang. 

Virgil tore open the door and pulled Roman into a tight embrace. "Who is this?", Virgil's mom asked. Virgil let go of Roman. He took his boyfriend's hand, took a deep breath and said: "Mom? Dad? This is Roman. He's my soulmate.". 

After getting over her initial shock, Virgil's mom greeted Roman: "Hello, dear! Would you like to stay for dinner?". "That's very sweet but-", Roman protested. He was interrupted by Virgil's dad saying: "No, we insist. Please stay for dinner.". 

Virgil looked bewildered. "You don't mind?", he asked his parents. "Why would we?", his dad responded with another question. 

"I always thought... you really wanted my soulmate to be a woman.", he admitted. "Oh my gosh... I am so sorry..", his mom said and hugged him, "Is that why you didn't want to tell us about your soulmate?". Virgil nodded. 

"Honey, I am so so so so sorry.", she apologised. "I'm really sorry too, Virgil.. I never wanted to make you feel like you couldn't tell us about this.", Virgil's dad apologised as well and hugged him. 

"See? They **can** handle the truth.", Roman whispered. "You were right, you were right.", Virgil admitted. 

"Does the offer of staying for dinner still count?", Roman asked as he intertwined Virgil's and his hands. "Of course!", his boyfriend's mom replied. 

And so they went to the kitchen and sat down. The dinner was wonderful. Roman was being his usual flamboyant, confident self and Virgil's parents adored him. It was like all of Virgil's fears about coming out to his parents had washed away. Like they never existed. Virgil was happy. He was happy that his parents accepted him. He was happy that they liked his boyfriend. He was happy to have Roman by his side. And most importantly, he was happy that he would soon be able to show the world how much he loved the man holding his hand without having to worry about what his parents would think. Maybe - just maybe - having a soulmate wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ♥  
> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! ^-^  
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
